


KARLNAP CHATFIC BUT THEY'RE XD RAWR BITCHES

by HellAbove



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2008 emo kids, Don't take it seriously, Emo kids bruh, Joke Fic, M/M, XD, chatfic, fluff???, help how do i tag this, i wrote this when I was half asleep, idk how to tag this fic, karlnap but they're XD rawr bitches, karlnap except its cursed, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAbove/pseuds/HellAbove
Summary: i had no idea what went through my mind when I wrote thisplease spare me
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	KARLNAP CHATFIC BUT THEY'RE XD RAWR BITCHES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cum/gifts), [city](https://archiveofourown.org/users/city/gifts).



> oh btw, i'm not making fun of anyone who types like this or is an XD rawr bitch, you guys are the coolest people ever and you deserve the world. MWAH

i am so so sorry for what you're about to read

uwukarl123: HIYA SAPPY NAPPY UWU

xsappyxnappyx: hai babe uwu

uwukarl123: i mwissed u :<<<<

xsapppyxnappyx: i missed u too babe :((((((((((((

uwukarl123: i wish our parents let us meet so i could cuddle you XDDD

xsappyxnappy: if we met in person could we paint eachothers nails? OwO

uwukarl123: of course #couplegouls XD

xsappyxnappyx: ur so funny karl XXXDDDD

uwukarl123: i've been reading so many x reader fanfics :P

xsappyxnappy: which ones? OWO

uwukarl123: larry stylinson ones of course!!!!! 

xsappyxnappy: NOICE 

uwukarl123: i ran out of eyeliner :((((((((((((((((((((((((

xsappyxnappy: SAME DOE!!!!!!!!!!!!

uwukarl123: what if we did eachothers eyeliner? uwu

xsappyxnappy: OMG you would look so cute!!!! uwu ur such a smol bean

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to write more but i have no idea what i'm doing help
> 
> nsubdebaucbuadubviy


End file.
